Barrel Roller Zombie (PvZH)
:For other uses, see Barrel Zombie (disambiguation). 250px |strength = 3 |health = 3 |cost = 4 |set = Premium |rarity = Rare |class = Sneaky |tribe = Pirate Barrel Zombie |trait = Deadly |ability = When destroyed: Make 1 /1 Swabbie Imps with Amphibious next door. |flavor text = The second-most affordable way to transport Imps.}} Barrel Roller Zombie is a in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes and a member of the class. He costs 4 to play and has 3 /3 . He has the Deadly trait, and his ability makes a Swabbie on the lanes adjacent to him when he is destroyed, unless those lanes are occupied. His closest plant counterpart is Banana Split. Origins He is based on the zombie in Plants vs. Zombies 2 with the same name and appearance. His Deadly trait is a reference to him being able to crush and instantly destroy plants in Plants vs. Zombies 2, and his ability to make Swabbies when he is destroyed is another reference to him having the ability to make Imp Pirate Zombies when his barrel is destroyed. His description implies that Gargantuars are the most affordable way to transport Imps. Statistics *'Class:' Sneaky *'Tribes:' Pirate Barrel Zombie *'Trait: Deadly' *'Ability: When destroyed:' Make Imps with Amphibious next door. *'Set - Rarity:' Premium - Rare Card description The second-most affordable way to transport Imps. Update history Update 1.2.11 * |2 }} Update 1.4.14 * |3 }} Strategies With Having 3 /3 for 4 , Barrel Roller Zombie isn't a very good attacker. And while he does have the Deadly trait, Smelly Zombie is a better alternative for a Deadly zombie, as he is cheaper and has more health along with the Gravestone trait, meaning he is immune to all plant cards except for anti-gravestone cards. So instead, Barrel Roller Zombie can find his place as a defensive Deadly zombie, as the Swabbies may block attacks from strong plants that are close together, even on aquatic lanes as Swabbie has the Amphibious trait. Ideally, the best lane to have him on is the fourth lane, as the aquatic lane will be next door, so when he is destroyed, a Swabbie will be made on the aquatic lane. This could offer potential backup on the aquatic lane against plants like Admiral Navy Bean; even if that is not the case, having a zombie attacking on the aquatic lane can be pretty stressful for some opponents. As Impfinity, Barrel Roller Zombie goes well in a rush deck for Valkyrie, as he could be used in order to destroy a strong plant during combat, then he will be destroyed and leave the two Swabbies who will also be destroyed sooner or later, and have Valkyrie get +6 . Similarly, Unlife of the Party will get +3 /+3 assuming both Swabbies are made successfully. Because him and the Swabbies made by him are pirate zombies, he can be used with to boost all three of them, or to give all three of them the Strikethrough trait. And while Barrel Roller Zombie isn't an Imp himself, his Swabbies are, allowing him to fit in an Imp deck with Toxic Waste Imp and Imp Commander too. Against Due to him having the Deadly trait and low health, there is little to no reason to use a strong plant against it. Instead, if you have the opportunity, destroy him indirectly with tricks, such as Berry Blast, as he will be destroyed without making you lose a potentially useful plant. Plants with the Splash Damage trait are also preferable, as they can hit him even if they are not on his lane. and would be the best examples, as their Splash Damage is just enough to destroy Barrel Roller Zombie. Gallery 08C6D996-D60D-4175-BF78-566B3634016D.png|Barrel Roller Zombie's statistics BarrelRollCard.PNG|Barrel Roller Zombie's card Grayed Out Barrel Roller Zombie.png|Barrel Roller Zombie's grayed out card BarrelRollerZombieCardImage.png|Barrel Roller Zombie's card image HD-barellroll.png|HD Barrel Roller Zombie Barrelrollersprites.png|Barrel Roller Zombie's textures Barrelthing.png|The Imps' leg textures Battack.png|Barrel Roller Zombie attacking DoABarrelRoll.png|Barrel Roller Zombie destroyed ImpsAlive.png|Barrel Roller Zombie activating his ability LawnmowerDestroyingBarrelRollerZombie.jpg| being played on Barrel Roller Zombie Pirate1.PNG| being played on Barrel Roller Zombie SizzleBarrel.png|Sizzle being played on Barrel Roller Zombie File 002 4.png|Barrel Roller Zombie with a star icon on his strength smolbarrel.png|Barrel Roller Zombie shrunken by FrozenBarrel.png|Barrel Roller Zombie frozen BarrelRollerZombieHealthStrength.jpg|Barrel Roller Zombie with 3 /1 due to Pecanolith's ability Old BarrelRollStat.PNG|Barrel Roller Zombie's statistics Barrel Roller Zombie statistics.png|Barrel Roller Zombie's statistics BRCard.png|Barrel Roller Zombie's card Barrel Roller Zombie silhouette.png|Barrel Roller Zombie's silhouette Barrel Roller Zombie silhouette.jpeg|Barrel Roller Zombie's silhouette Barrel Roller Zombie premium pack.jpeg|The player receiving Barrel Roller Zombie from a Premium Pack Receiving Barrel Roller Zombie.jpeg|The player receiving Barrel Roller Zombie from a Premium Pack Trivia *The barrel is smaller than the counterpart in Plants vs. Zombies 2, as the barrel here is the size of his head, while the one in Plants vs. Zombies 2 is twice the size of him. *When he is destroyed, his barrel will break on his head, but the Imps that come out appear as regular Imps instead of Swabbies. Once going into the adjacent lanes, however, the Imps appear as Swabbies. Category:Pirate cards Category:Barrel cards Category:Deadly cards Category:Zombies Category:Plants vs. Zombies Heroes zombies